His Pride, Her Prejudice
by iizninja
Summary: "A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment." Sabrina and Puck learn how to appreciate their differences by looking to a couple not much different than they are. Pride and Prejudice.
1. His Prank, Her Anger

**So, I was digging through old files on my computer and I came across this short story. I was really surprised, because it had completely escaped me that I'd ever even written this, and even more surprised that it didn't completely suck. I thought I'd post it for just for giggles. ^.^**

**Setting, post book 9**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Puck, if you give me one more monologue of how awesome you are, I swear I'll kill you."

Sabrina was to her breaking point. The sun was beating through the windows of the old, un-air-conditioned house and, after a stupid mass-prank pulled by Puck on the town, the Grimm's had quarantined themselves to their house in a feeble attempt to escape the wrath of the villagers. It was humid, sticky, and just plain hot; and with the rising of the temperature came the rising of tempers. Granny Relda was lucky she had decided to go on vacation a few days ago.

"Killing people is wrong, Sabrina," Jake half-heartedly admonished her with a sigh as he used his turn sticking his head in the freezer. Everyone had a fine layer of sweat that gleamed off of them, the refrigerator had run out of ice, and they were running low on filtered water. Sabrina's bright yellow shirt wasn't doing much to repel the heat, and when that was combined with her growing irritation towards the Trickster King her face became flushed.

Puck fanned himself with his wings, "You should be honored to hear me talk about myself, Grimm. People like me don't grow on trees, you know."

"Yeah," Sabrina snorted, "They usually swing under them." She tied her hair up off the nape of her neck and grabbed a piece of paper to fold a make-shift fan.

Henry pulled at his white undershirt that had been soaked clean through with sweat, "This is all his fault anyway. He should be the one to fix it. We can use him as leverage and escape out of the back door; run for the lake…" Jake nodded his approval as his time was used up at the refrigerator and he cleared a path for Elvis, the family dog, to take his turn.

Veronica gave a gentle swat to her husband. "He's just being himself, Henry. You can't be mad at someone for that."

"Wanna bet?" Henry muttered, grabbing his glass of water and taking another sip.

"Puck," Veronica reasoned, "Please go apologize."

He protested loudly, "I haven't done anything wrong!"

Daphne, who had been huddled in a small dark crawl space, poked out her head. "You caused mass panic with the promise of a zombie apocalypse. Besides, you made the Muffin Man burn his viennoiseries and he had a nervous breakdown. I'll bet he's still crying, too."

"That just means I'm a genius." Puck waved her off. "No one else could be as clever as me. I even covered my tracks so well that there's no hard evidence I'm the culprit."

"No hard evidence?" Sabrina ridiculed. "Puck, you flew around town screaming 'THE ALMIGHTY ME HAS STRUCK AGAIN YOU PITIFUL WELPS! QUAKE AT THE NAME OF THE TRICKSTERKING DOTH WHOM YOUR TERROR COMES!'"

Puck crossed his arms, "And? That won't hold up in a court of law."

"You wouldn't hold up in a court of law," She countered. "They'd kick you out for being disgusting."

"They'd kick you out for being ugly," he bit back as he rocketed out of his chair eager for a fight. Sabrina followed in suit as the two stood face to face.

"If that's not the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is!"

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Pot? Kettle? Leave it to a girl to bring up kitchen appliances."

The second the words slipped past his lips Sabrina's fist reared back. The blonde girl dropped the fairy to his knees with one punch to the gut and was already pulling back for more. Uncle Jake quickly moved out of his chair and grasped her hand before she could lay another one on the boy.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Jake growled. "The more you two yell the hotter it gets in here."

"He started it," Sabrina said with a threatening glare to the boy who was trying to get from off of the floor.

"I can't believe you punched me," A flabbergasted Puck murmured as he pulled himself to his feet. Sabrina swiped at her brow as a drop of sweat slipped down and she stuck out her tongue. Puck stuck out his in return, causing Sabrina to swat at his face.

Veronica rubbed at her temples, "You two seriously need to grow up." She sent a berating look towards the teens but it was lost as they had already started another fight. The woman nodded at them tiredly and got up to search for something.

"Puck is the cause of all of this," Henry growled. "Don't yell at Sabrina, she hasn't done anything wrong."

"Neither has Puck," Daphne defended the boy. "He's just being… Puck."

"Both of them are equally to blame…" Veronica said from the living room. "Ah ha! Here it is!" The woman came back with an old worn book in her hand. Henry took it from her and ran a finger over the tearing spine where he could barely make out gold lettering. A strange look washed over his face and he smirked at his wife.

"What are they going to do with this? Beat each other to death?"

"I was thinking…" Veronica cast a look towards the now wary teens, "…of making them read it."

Henry took another good look at the book title as he turned the leather cover over in his hands, "Yeah… that makes sense. Just don't let them read the last part. I don't want them getting any ideas."

Veronica snatched the book from her husband, "Oh hush. The last part is the _best_ part." Mrs. Grimm handed the book to her daughter. "You two, go up stairs and start reading. Don't come down unless you're finished or I call you down. Got it?"

Puck's jaw dropped in horror. "You're serious? You actually want us to _read_?"

For once Sabrina agreed with him. "Yeah, Mom, that's kind of crazy. I mean, really? I don't even think Puck _can_ read."

"You two have until the count of three to get upstairs and get reading," Veronica warned them with narrowed eyes and a hand on her hip.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'm not seven anymore, Mom. That isn't going to work."

"One…"

Puck scoffed, "There's no way…" His words dismissed her, but his eyes were leery.

"Two…"

When Veronica's lips parted to say the last count Sabrina gave in, "Fine! Fine, we'll read it! Gosh…" She grabbed Puck fiercely by the arm and pulled him behind her as she headed for the stairs, the two of them bickering the entire way. There was a bit of commotion followed by a loud slam as the door to Puck's room closed.

Jake fanned himself as he took a long drink of water. "What book did you give them?"

Veronica and Henry smiled at each other, "_Pride and Prejudice_."

It took Jake a moment, but then he broke out into a grin of his own.

"What?" Daphne asked as she looked at the adults. "I don't get it, what's so funny?"

* * *

******Let me know what you think of this!**

**PEACE! God Bless! iizninja**


	2. His words, Her Revelation

**Wow! I wasn't expecting such a response! Thanks y'all! Sorry about not updating earlier. I've just finished all of my finals, thank God, and my wisdom teeth were removed yesterday so now I have _no_ distractions. ****This chapter is a bit of a character study, almost. I remember playing with about thirty different ideas when I wrote it -Bringing the characters to life, submerging Puck and Sabrina INTO the book, having them act it out -but eventually I settled on this. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged,_" Sabrina read aloud, "_that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._"She looked up at the boy next to her in horror. "Oh my gosh… we're reading a love story."

"That's it!" Puck said throwing up his arms. "Your mother is a scary woman, Grimm, but this time she's gone too far!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Even in the enchanted room the temperature was unnaturally warm. The two of them had sat beneath an gangly looking tree that provided little shade as Sabrina started to read. Sabrina used the book to fan herself a bit as Puck shied away from her. She sighed, "Is there anyway we can just watch the movie?" Without waiting for a reply she continued to read:

~"_My dear Mr. Bennet," said his lady to him one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?" Mr. Bennet replied that he had not._

"Okay, what on earth does that mean, 'let at last'?" Sabrina asked, frowning at the book.

"It means that somebody moved into Netherfield park, which I'm guessing is some fancy house," Puck explained as he sat down beside her. "I really don't want to read this."

"Yeah, well, too bad."

_~Mr. Bennet was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice that the experience of three and twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. _Her_ mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper._

Puck laughed, "She sounds like you, Ugly."

"Shut it, fart head," Sabrina threatened emptily. "I don't even understand what this says."

Puck reached over her and grabbed the book. He translated, "Mr. Bennet's a pretty cool and sarcastic dude who's married to a nightmare of a woman."

Sabrina's eyebrow raised, "So, you _aren't _allergic to books, huh?"

"That surprised I can read, are you? Don't forget, I knew Shakespeare," Puck smirked at her and continued to read the book aloud.

Sabrina was grateful for the reprieve and relaxed as Puck would read a passage and then explain it in slightly simpler terms to her. It surprised her, but there was an assuaging quality to his voice that made it enjoyable. She found herself totally encapsulated in the story as Puck's voice glided over the words and brought them to life before her.

Characters quickly formed themselves in her head and she immediately identified with one of them: Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth was always being compared to her sister, Jane -who was the beauty of the family -and Lizzie, as was her pet name, tended to speak her mind. Sabrina found herself being compared to Daphne a lot and everyone who'd ever met her knew she spoke the first thing that came into her mouth with little digression and even less care of what others thought of her.

Puck laughed aloud, "Listen to this!"_  
_

_~"She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men." _

He beamed at her, "I love this guy!"

Sabrina frowned, "Mr. Darcy? Oh please, he's a pompous and pretentious jerk. He's totally into himself, and he thinks no one's good enough for him." She gave Puck a sideways glance. "Yeah, I see why you like him."

"He's a lot like me, wouldn't you say?" Puck asked with a mischievous smirk.

She laughed, "If you mean prideful and arrogant, you two could be twins."

"I mean rich and handsome, and all the ladies love us!"

"Not this one," Sabrina crossed her arms.

Puck smirked, "Who said you were a lady?" She swatted at him again, this time with a bit less malice, and nodded towards the book prompting him to keep reading.

He obliged her, stretching like a cat for a moment, and then returning to the book. Sabrina couldn't help but watch him now. Maybe it was the fleck of gold in his emerald eyes, or maybe it was just the way his mouth moved while he read. Whatever it was, she had a hard time not staring at the boy.

A few times he caught her; a small pause in his words as he would catch her gaze with a smirk and a quizzical brow that made her duck her head here and there. He would then flash her a half-smile (a tad bit more than a smirk but too small to be counted as a true grin) and then continue reading the book with a lightness to his words that signified the boost in his pride at her interest.

It had been a few hours before an outburst occurred, and Sabrina was surprised they had lasted that long. It was the proposal. Rather, it was Elizabeth's reply that had Puck in an uproar:

~"_In such cases as this it is, I believe, the established mode to present a sense of gratitutde to the sentiments avowed however unequally they may be returned. It is natural that obligation be felt and if I could feel gratitude I would now thank you… but I cannot. I have never desired your good opinion and you have certainly bestowed it most unwillingly. The feelings which, you tell me, have long since prevented the acknowledgement of your regard can have little difficulty in overcoming it after this explanation."_

Puck closed the book, his green eyes lit with the fire of anger. "Who does she think she is, talking to him like that?"

His response startled Sabrina, who had been lounging under the tree, and she sat up. "She just found out that Mr. Darcy ruined the relationship between her sister and his best friend. She's got a right to talk to him like that."

"He's saying that he loves her," Puck growled. "Isn't that what you've been wanting him to do this whole time? Put his pride on the line and say what he's really feeling? Well, look what happens when he does!"

"If he really loved her," Sabrina said a bit hotly, "Then he wouldn't have done all those things to ruin her sister's happiness."

"He didn't do it to ruin anyone's happiness! He was trying to do something right!" Puck stood up in his anger.

Sabrina bolted to her feet as well. "Well he didn't do a very good job at it!"

Puck's voice went quiet and his eyes narrowed, "No, it's Elizabeth. She's too hung up on the fact that he's rich and she thinks all rich people are scum."

"With good reason! She hasn't had any pleasant experiences with rich people."

That didn't satisfy Puck. "Why can't she just give him a chance?"

"Why can't he get over himself? He struts around like he owns the place, he thinks he's too good to dance, he convinces his friend out of following his heart, and then he has the audacity to propose? Why should she give him a chance?"

"Isn't it obvious he likes her? I mean, even before he proposed we both knew that he liked how headstrong she was and how she always said what she was thinking."

Sabrina looked at him more carefully. "Wait a minute… you aren't mad about the book. You're mad because of something else…"

Puck tensed. "What would that be, exactly?"

"Well… if you see yourself as Mr. Darcy, and I see myself as Elizabeth…" Sabrina gestured for him to fill in the blanks.

Puck laughed, "Don't flatter yourself, Grimm."

She didn't let his dismissal sway her. "Are you trying to tell me you like me?" She couldn't help but smile as he started to squirm, face flustered.

He caught hold of himself. "Like you? Is the heat getting to your head, Ugly?"

The temptation to tease him was too great. "We do get _married_ in the future. You're going to have to like me sooner or later."

"My parents didn't marry because they liked each other. They married because they had to! What they felt had nothing to do with it, so I don't have to like your ugly mug!"

Sabrina's face flushed, her arms crossing. "Chill! I was just teasing!"

"Don't tease me like that! Threatening someone with marriage isn't funny, especially if it's you!"

"Fine! I hope we don't ever get married, because if we did I'd flavor your juice with poison!"

Puck popped out his wings, "If we were married I'd probably drink it!" He took off deeper into the forest leaving Sabrina boiling in rage. She was just teasing him, why did he overreact like that? Of course he didn't like her, anymore than she liked getting pranked, and the fact that he got defensive just meant that he was even more of an idiot.

Sabrina stooped down and picked up the book that had fallen to the floor during the fight. "I totally understand why you said no," Sabrina murmured to the book character. She flipped absentmindedly through the sections they'd already read, debating whether or not she wanted to try and finish it. Without Puck there to translate…

She sneered. Who needed him? She opened the book back to where they'd left off and started to read, the heat beginning to fade as the enchanted room's sun started to set.

Sabrina found herself questioning the characters harshly, as if she were somehow the judge of them at the end of days and had to determine their virtue. Elizabeth was born to an unfortunate family: The Bennets weren't known for their propriety, they weren't very well off, and not everybody liked the boistourus manner a few of the Bennet girls carried themselves in.

Sabrina understood the slgiht bitterness Elizabeth felt towards her family in that respect. How many times could she wish that she'd been born into a normal family? One without any ties to magic or fairytale creatures. A family that wasn't hated amongst Everafters just because of their name. She wished she could escape from under the weight of the title, the name, that dragged her down wherever she went.

Then there was the prejudice Elizabeth had for Mr. Darcy. She had every right to hate him from the beginning. He had been rude and arrogant just because he was rich. Elizabeth must've known that rich people had the tendency to do such things, and the conduct of the wealthy that she encountered throughout the book just proved her point. Rich people couldn't be trusted.

Sabrina understood that too. When she'd gotten to Ferryport Landing, when she'd found out that her parents had been kidnapped by Everafters, she'd resented every single one of them. Every encounter just proved her right, founded her hatred. So maybe she judged someone prematurely because they were an Everafter, but every time she trusted one they ended up stabbing her in the back. Prejudice wasn't such a horrible thing if it kept you wary, made you stay on your toes.

Elizabeth's older sister, Jane, was too kind-hearted and trusting to realize that the world they lived in wasn't inherently good but was, instead, a trained assassin of happiness.

Sabrina found herself constantly trying to protect Daphne from her own naivety. Daphne wanted everyone to be the good guy, she put her hope in every smile and seemingly kind eye that turned her way. Every time she let her hope bring her up out of the gloom of the world and every time that hope was shattered, Sabrina was left to pick up the pieces.

Then there was Mr. Darcy himself. He'd been a horrible person from the beginning. In reading the book it was clear to Sabrina that he developed a crush on Elizabeth rather quickly, but that didn't pardon his actions that followed. Mr. Darcy didn't hide the contempt he had for Mr. Whickham; Whickham was a great guy, as far as Sabrina could tell. He was handsome, kind, funny, and in the military. Wickham had told Elizabeth that Darcy had ruined his life in the past, and that made her hate Darcy even more. Still, every time Whickham's name entered the room Darcy would stiffen, eyes dark, and excuse himself rather abruptly.

Puck was just the same with Peter Pan. Sabrina had read the story out of curiousity and Peter Pan had been a genuinely good guy. He was a hero, a charmer, a wit, a fighter, and he protected people. There was nothing to hate him for, and yet Puck's dislike was so powerful that he practically lost his mind at the mention of the flying boy. Sometimes she could only assume that his hatred was born of jealousy.

Darcy had, in the book, proposed to Elizabeth in a completely unprecedented manner. After she had just found out that he was the reason her sister had separated from the love of her life he had confessed that he loved her. And what a confession it had been! He'd mentioned how poor she was, the horridness of her family, how scandalous it would be for him to marry someone of her position, and then asked for her hand in marrage. If Sabrina didn't know better she would've said that Darcy was the only man who could make a confession of love and insult the person at the same time, but she knew of anoter. She knew a certain winged boy named Puck who had stolen her first kiss, something that was supposed to be romantic, and had turned it into some sort of mockery.

Puck _was_ like Mr. Darcy, Sabrina concluded, in every horrid way possible. And she truly was like Elizabeth. The two of them were completely un-matchable, volatile, and dangerous. They were too different to fall in love, too different to even become friends.

Sabrina scoffed, rolling her eyes. Her mom had made her read this in a feeble attempt to stop them from loathing each other, but if Elizabeth and Darcy were destined to hate each other, what was the point? There was no way the story ended like this... Curious, she opened it up to the section they had left off at and started to read.

She read Mr. Darcy's letter of explanations, his excuses, and was slightly swayed. Darcy explained why he hated Wickham, and it was a viable reason, and he explained why he sepearted Jane and his best friend. Perhaps his apology was sincere but Sabrina didn't compeltly buy it. He might not have meant ill, but it still didn't help. The world was still a mess, and it was all his doing.

Then he started to change. This prideful man went out of his way to fix the things he'd done wrong, even to the point of earning the ire of his family, and for what? He'd abandoned the expectations of society, sacrificed his pride, exposed the softer human being beneath his hard shell, and helped fix problems that had nothing to do with him… for Elizabeth? Well, Sabrina didn't know what to think of that.

And slowly… she began to fall for the sweet nature of Mr. Darcy. It wasn't that he had changed much in his actions. He was still stiff, his chin was still held high, and he could still be difficult, but she knew that he was more than that. He was smart, funny, and didn't mind the fact that Elizabeth spoke her mind. He was caring, and there was a possibility that he actually loved her.

Sabrina started to find his hubris adorable, started to understand Darcy's motives. He'd shielded himself from the world, covering himself with pride, to prevent being hurt. But after all he went through to fix things for her, he proved his love.

Sabrina practically died when he proposed again. The whole time she was willing Elizabeth to say yes… and when she did Sabrina put down the book. She'd read what her mom had meant for her to read.

If she was Elizabeth, and Puck was Mr. Darcy, what did that mean? Darcy proved to be a sweet guy who actually cared for Elizabeth, and Lizzie figured out how to look past the mask Darcy put on. Neither compromised who they were, they just realized how to coexist easily.

Now, Sabrina wasn't expecting a proposal any time soon (if ever), but she did learn a little bit about herself by reading the book. She sighed, squinting through the fading light towards where Puck had flown off. She needed to talk to him.

When she found the fairy, he was digging a large hole. And by large, she meant colossal. How on earth he'd managed to dig so much in a few hours she didn't understand, but at the moment she didn't care.

"Puck?" she called to the form that was clawing away at the dirt.

He looked up at her, slightly surprised, and frowned. "What?"

Sabrina held up the book in her hand. "Finished it."

He sneered, turning back to his digging, "Am I supposed to care?"

Sabrina shook her head and sat down on the edge of the crater. "Just thought you should know that she says yes in the end. To his proposal, I mean."

Puck paused, standing up out of the filth. "She did?"

"I guess she realized that there was more to him than meets the eye, and that she was wrong to judge him at first."

Puck nodded, "Well, that makes sense." He flew up out of the crater in the ground and plopped his dirty form next to her. "She'd have to be an idiot to refuse."

"Well, he had to prove he wasn't a jerk first," she said pushing the book into his filthy hands.

"Oh? And how does he do that?" Puck asked with little enthusiasm, giving the book back to her.

"He says that he's sorry for pranking the town and making her stay in a hot house all day. And then he goes out and makes everything better," she teased with a smile.

He frowns, "I have to apologize? Are you serious?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "It would be nice!"

"Is it my fault that you don't appreciate my genius?"

"Puck, no one appreciates your 'genius'."

Puck gave an over-exaggerated sigh, "Well then, I guess I'm so very sorry."

Sabrina shook her head with a smile. "Not sincere, but it's better than anything you've said before." Maybe they could learn how to coexist without trying to murder each other every three seconds. She stood up to leave, brushing some of the dirt off of her clothes, when he called from behind her.

"Hey!"

She turned half-way, expecting for him to be where she'd left him, but instead he was right behind her. He pecked her on the cheek, and then grinned crazily at her. Sabrina's hand shot up to her face, too stunned to speak.

He laughed and said, "You told me that he made everything better. Isn't that what the prince is supposed to do in the fairytales? Kiss the girl and make whatever went bad better?"

She was blushing hard, and her ears burned, "Yeah, but this is hardly a fairytale and the kiss is never like that…" her voice trailed off. A moment too late she realized what she'd said and what he'd heard.

He leaned in and his lips traced hers for a moment, soft and delicate. His dirty hand cupped her cheek, and brought her just a little bit closer. Shocked, Sabrina was stock still as he deepened the kiss just a bit more before pulling back. She jerked away after a long moment, eyes flying open to meet his green ones.

She sputtered, "I meant that it usually wasn't covered in dirt and completely random! I didn't mean that you had to-"

"I know," he smirked. His finger pointed to her cheek, "but I did just smear a smelly, strange looking substance that I found in that hole on your face, so we can call it even." He laughed and zipped away before she could grab him.

She shook her fist to the flying form of the fairy, before a laugh escaped her as well, cheeks fushing.

That kid was an idiot.

* * *

**For those of you who aren't familiar with the story of Pride and Prejudice, I'm sorry if things didn't make a lot of sense. It really is a great novel, and if you aren't apt to read it you should definitely watch the movie. For those of you who have, let me know if I did an okay job. I'm always up for feedback! There's an epilogue after this, so hold on just a bit longer! **

**PEACE! iizninja. GOD BLESS!**


End file.
